1. Field
The following description relates to a reconfigurable processor, and more particularly, to a structure of a coarse-grained array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reconfigurable architecture refers the ability of underlying hardware architectures or devices to alter the functionalities of its components and the interconnection between them to perform a desired task. Examples of reconfigurable architecture include reconfigurable processors, coarse-grained arrays, and the like.
A reconfigurable processor is a microprocessor with erasable hardware that can rewire itself dynamically. This allows the processor to adapt effectively to the programming tasks demanded by the particular software they are interfacing with at any given time. For example, a reconfigurable processor can transform itself to a video chip, to a central processing unit (CPU), to a graphics chip, and the like.
A reconfigurable processor may be used in a system or a terminal for operating one or more communication modes, for example, a communication standard mode and/or a multimedia mode.
A processing unit typically includes a functional unit and a register. A plurality of functional units included in a coarse-grained array are typically operated using configurable information which is read in units of lines by a unified configurable memory. Typically, the unified configurable memory contains information for the functional units as well as information on operations performed by the functional units, information on a processing unit which is used by functional units to perform operations, information on where a value generated as an operation result is stored, and other information.
Thus, even when a functional unit does not use configuration information, a configuration memory continuously remains in an activated state, and power is continuously expended, because the other information may need to be accessed. This is not an efficient use of power.